


Three Is Company

by ChefFanfictious



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, One Shot, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChefFanfictious/pseuds/ChefFanfictious
Summary: Who says you can only choose one partner? Just a quick fic someone requested.





	Three Is Company

The door swings open gently, the bell hanging above the frame echoing a soft jingle as Arthur entered the store. He looked around, seeing that the inside of the store was quiet and still. It was after closing time so it made sense that nobody was in here. Closing the door behind him, Arthur headed towards the backroom. "Frey? Are you back here?" He could hear a grunt, followed by the thud of a heavy box and a heavy sigh. In the storage area he found Frey standing by a stack of boxes filled with various goods, wiping sweat from her brow. She looked back towards Arthur standing in the doorway and smiled, waving to him.

  
"Hey, Arthur!" Frey walked over to Arthur, giving him a hug, "Thanks for coming, I really needed help with these numbers. I've been trying to crunch them for the last four days and I can't get my head around it all!"

  
"Well it's a good thing I am fluent in mathematics, just show me the books and I will see what I can do." Nodding, Frey motioned for him to follow, leading Arthur into the small office adjacent to the storage area. As soon as she opened the door, a gentle whoosh of papers was heard as the air stirred a pile, falling over on the desk. Arthur sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah....I see I am going to need more than simple conversation. Is this all just for this month?"

  
Frey kicked at the floorboards, looking up at him sheepishly. "Er, well that pile does have this month in it......along with......other...months..." She could see the slight frustration as Arthur's hand moved from his neck to the bridge of his nose, lifting the spectacles up as he massaged the corners of his eyes. "I'm really sorry Arthur, I swear I'll repay ya for this. I'll do anything ya want if you're still willing to work with this mess."

  
"It....it is alright, Frey. I should be able to finish this tonight before it gets too late." He pulled the chair out from under the desk and sat down, fixing the papers back into more manageable piles. Without looking back, he said, "Oh and do not worry, I will definitely get you to pay me back." Frey could only see the slightest grin from her position, but the way he said it with such confidence made her hair prickle up as something shot through her. She muttered a quick thank you before going back to closing the shop up.

  
A couple hours in, the sun settled down into dusk, giving the interior an orange glow as it shone in from the windows. Frey pushed a box onto the top shelf of the storage room, finishing up her work she gave low whistle before giving a second look over the now organized room. "Hm, I should probably check up on Arthur and see if he needs anything." She peeked around the corner into the office, seeing Arthur scribbling numbers from the ledgers she had laying around and trying to make sense of them. As quiet as Frey could be, she sneaked behind him and slid her hands across his shoulders, making Arthur jump slightly in his chair before relaxing when he noticed it was her.

  
"Lord, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Actually," he gave a coy smile, leaning his face closer to her neck and inhaling her sweaty smell, "I might already be dead, considering I am seeing an angel right now." Frey giggled, pushing the crook of her neck against his face as she lightly kissed his throat.

  
"Mmm, ya know, you've been doing a pretty good job. Maybe I should give you some of that payment in advance?" She could feel the warm tickling of his tongue as Arthur traced it up to her earlobe, moaning as he gently nibbled on the soft flesh. Unbuttoning the front of his clothes, Frey rubbed her hands down his chest, across his stomach, and slipping under the waist of his trousers. Her fingers felt their way along his thighs, knowing her touch was working by the heaviness of Arthur's breath in her ear. Soon the nimble digits found their mark, tracing from the base and up the half-erect shaft. Arthur's body shuddered, the sensation of her fingers playing gently with his dick almost too much. Frey laughed gently, continuing to caress his shaft teasingly with her fingertips. "Awh, look at ya. Do you really like me that much?" He could only nod his head, holding onto the seat of the chair tightly. Pulling her hands halfway out, Frey put her thumbs outside the waistband and pulled his pants down, the full erection flopping gently as it was freed.

  
"Gosh, Arthur, you're just so big," she breathed into his ear. Standing straight up, Frey pulled the chair back more, eliciting a light yelp from Arthur, then moved onto her knees in front of him. She placed the palm of her hand against the underside of his cock, the length of it was definitely impressive as the tip was a good couple inches past her fingers. Pressing it down onto his stomach, she began to rub her palm up and down the shaft slowly. It was hot against her skin, pulsing with his heartbeat that grew faster as she continued the foreplay. Frey lifted the member back up, circling her index finger and thumb around the base, and brought the tip to her lips. It glistened with pre, a string of it still trailing a bit from leaking onto his stomach. She pressed it to her bottom lip, smearing it left and right before circling it up onto her top lip and doing the same. Pulling back, Frey licked it slowly, making sure to stare at him in the eyes so he was watching. It was bitter and salty, but she savored the taste as her tongue cleaned the pre-cum off her lips. Eager to take him, Frey wasted no more time as she took the top half of the cock into her mouth, tongue slipping under the foreskin to play with his tip.

  
"F-fuuuuu..." Arthur moaned, his hips jerking slightly as she teased him, running her tongue tip slowly around, fingers jerking him off gently. Frey wanted him to get close, but not blow it yet. Her fingers released his shaft, pulling back to give him a short break. Once Arthur settled down, in one quick movement she deepthroated his full length, squeezing out another yelp of surprise from him. She could feel it move past the back of her tongue and start down her throat, making her gag slightly, but Frey held strong with her tongue out and drool dribbling out. After nearly a minute holding this, she pulled all the way off, breathing heavily as thick saliva fell onto the floor. She moved to go in for more but was interrupted by a sudden voice yelling into the office.

  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!?"

  
Arthur bolted straight up, nearly knocking Frey over as he fumbled for his pants. Looking around the scared prince, she saw Dylas in the doorway with an expression of shock and anger. She wiped her mouth off and smiled, waving at the beastman. "Oh, hey Dylas! What's up?" Dylas looked at her, at Arthur who was now fumbling with his buttons, and back at Frey on the floor.

  
"Well, first of all I didn't expect to find you blowing someone!" He pushed his hair up, resting the palm of his hand to his forehead as he tried to figure out the situation he walked in on. "Shit, and with him? I thought we were getting something started between us, but I find you and-" Throwing his hands up, Dylas turned towards the hall before spinning back around and getting up in Arthur's face. "You think you can do anything for her? I bet I can fuck her better than you ever could!"

  
Arthur stopped fumbling about, looking nervous as he was being stared down and now challenged by Dylas, but composed himself and pushed up his glasses. "Now, listen here. I do not take challenges against me lightly. If you wish to prove yourself, then why don’t we have a little contest?" The beastman tilted his head, curious, and Arthur continued on. "Frey is more than willing to let us prove who can 'fuck her better', as you said. If she is alright with this arrangement."

  
The two men looked down at Frey, who was still sitting on her knees half-under the office desk. Her face was tinted red with blush, a mischievous smile on her lips, and thoughts racing through her head. "Oh, well I mean if you're both okay with it then I'm willing to give it a try~." Hopping to her feet, Frey took them both by the hand and pulled Dylas and Arthur towards her bedroom to get more comfortable. All that she could think of right now was imagining being ravished by both of these guys at once, causing her stomach to flutter as she felt an ache between her legs.

  
She slid her hands off of their wrists, turning towards them as she sat on the bed and pulled up her shirt. "Well, boys? Drop 'em and show me what you got~." Without needing to be told twice, the two guys started undressing rather quickly. Arthur was still fumbling with the buttons on his poorly rebuttoned robe when Dylas made the first move, kicking off his pants as he pushed Frey down onto her back. She took a peek to see what he was packing and blushed furiously with what she saw. In her head she assumed he was like a regular guy down there, but just like his tail and ears he was definitely part horse. It was nearly twice the size of Arthur, and it didn't even look fully erect. The head of it was much different, too, as it flared out instead of the normal round tip. The color was pink with some black mottling, and his balls were the size of small pears. Dylas wasted no time pulling up Frey's pants, pushing the tip of his horse cock against her folds, slipping upwards and rubbing the shaft against her vagina. Frey reached down and pushed the head so it rubbed more towards her clit, her juices lubing up that thick member. Deciding it was time to brave that thickness, she lifted up her hips as Dylas pulled back and angled the shaft downwards. As the beastman pushed forward, there was a little resistance because of the size of the flared tip, but with some force it managed to slide in. Frey gasped, the sudden sensation of being stretched sending a shock up her spine. “L-lord, that’s big.”

  
With a smug grin, Dylas leaned down, his face nearly touching hers, and whispered to Frey. “I'm not even all in.” Her eyes widened slightly as he began to push his hips forward, slipping more of that girthy cock in. Frey arched her back, hands gripping at her bed sheet. It felt like she was going to split, that there was no way it would all fit in, but fuck if it didn’t feel good. The full sensation switched from shock to pleasure as her body got used to the size, with help of Dylas being considerate enough to move slow.

  
“H-hey! You are being selfish considering this is a contest!” Frey looked over, seeing a pouting Arthur as he was left off on the side with an unattended erection. Dylas looked over his shoulder, giving another smug grin.

  
“Well ain’t my fault. You gotta be assertive with these things.”

  
Thinking, Frey smiled as she grabbed the beastman by his shoulders. With a sudden flip toss, Dylas was put onto his back as she straddled his waist, horse cock pressed between her labia, and lifted her ass up towards Arthur. “I got some lubricant in the dresser, how bout ya grab it and join us~” The Prince blushed a dark red, taking only seconds before pulling open the drawers to search for the bottle. Frey giggled, his eagerness was cute and she liked the almost bashful approach he had towards her. Meanwhile, the gruff but subtly affectionate hunk under her also had his own charm. Returning with the lube, Arthur poured some of the liquid between Frey’s cheeks and also applying to his dick, teasing the tip against her anus before sliding it in. Moaning softly, she started grinding against Dylas, using the thrusts from Arthur to move herself forward and back against the horse shaft. It wasn’t the same fullness as earlier, but his dick had its own pleasure to it. Greedily, she lifted herself up and, making sure not to slip Arthur out, eased herself down back on Dylas. From both holes she was absolutely stuffed, and inside she could feel the two shafts rubbing each other through her. It was all making her head spin, a hot sensation filling her stomach as the two of them alternated thrusts and pumped their cocks in her ass and pussy. There was no way she could pick a winner, in her mind she just wanted to keep both of them.

  
“Ah, I see everyone is enjoying themselves.”

  
Arthur yelped at the sudden voice, Dylas planted the palm of his hand against his face and groaned. Frey turned to look at the doorway, seeing Leon resting against the frame and smiling. “I never took you as the free loving type, then again I was hoping I’d have an intimate moment before anyone else.” He made his way over to the bed, moving to the side so he could take Frey’s chin. “I hope three isn’t too many for you?” The two guys started protesting, Arthur saying this was originally just him and Dylas, while the horse beastman was simply saying Leon should buzz off. Frey, however, just licked her lips as she reached over, pulling the new addition closer.

  
“Now, boys. I don’t mind sharing with everyone, plus I still have one more hole to fill.” With a smile, she motioned Leon to stand on the bed while pushing herself against the two already in her, urging them to continue on. The fox beastman moved himself up, pulling his pants down and pulling Frey's face closer. Just like Dylas, Leon maintained his beast features, with a sheath maintaining his shaft. The tip was poking through slightly, showing that he got aroused somewhat probably from watching them earlier. Frey cupped his balls, slipping her tongue along the pointed tip and around the inside of the sheath to tease his erection out. It didn’t take long as it grew, the full shaft slipping out with a formidable looking knot. Once he was fully hard, she kept on teasing his sack as she started sucking on his canine dick, now playing with her clitoris as she took on all three men. Her head was swimming, the fullness in her stomach and mouth made her body hot, the smell of sweat started to get stronger with each passing minute.  
Frey got a little too caught up with the blowjob and felt her knee slip on the sheets, falling further on Dylas' shaft all the way to the base. It hit deep inside her, and she moaned loudly as she came, body shuddering. Dylas laughed, smiling wide at Arthur. “Ha! I won!”

  
Frustrated, Arthur took a hold of her hips as he started to thrust hard, his groin slapping against Frey's ass as he fucked her with fervor. “As if! I can make her climax just the same!” The sudden speed and force caught her off guard, eliciting more moaning as she came again, and again, the onslaught against her keeping her pleasure peaked. Seeing himself challenged, Dylas followed suit and began thrusting his full length in pace, sliding his hands up Frey's stomach and up to her breasts, fondling them as she bounced from the movement. This was almost too much for Frey, who was bobbing around like a doll as she was ravaged in both holes. The room felt it was spinning until a hand against the back of her head grounded her, looking up at Leon only shortly before being pulled towards his crotch, his dick forced into her mouth with the knot pressing against her lips. She couldn’t keep her thoughts straight, he mind flooded with only pleasure at being used to please these guys.

  
It seemed like she was being fucked for hours until Arthur started to let out some grunts, his grip on her hips tightening. She could guess he was getting close and started wiggling around to edge both him and Dylas closer. And for Leon, she trailed her hand around to his backside and teased a finger inside, forcing a groan out of him as she massaged his prostate. The three of them quickened their already fast pace, with Arthur blowing first. She could feel him throb in her ass, the hot fluid pumping into her guts as he pressed tightly against her. Dylas, after lasting longer than the others, was the next to cum, thrusting hard as he filled in her pussy. The tip flared out more, feeling almost like a plug as it forced the thick semen deep in her. Leon was the last, waiting a while after the others were done before forcing his swollen knot inside of Frey's mouth, stretching her jaw as his cum went down her throat and filled her stomach. It took a couple minutes before he pulled out, some of the jizz pooled around Frey's tongue as the knot came out with a light pop from her lips.

  
The four of them collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily as their bodies relaxed from the orgasms. Frey smiled, closing her eyes as she stretched her limbs out. “Well, I gotta say that was the best time I’ve ever had.” She leaned over to kiss Arthur, then Dylas, and Leon last before getting up from the bed. “Lord, it got dark real fast. If y'all don’t mind I can whip up some dinner, but I’m gonna need to clean off first. And I’d hate for any of ya to leave this late, so how bout we just share the bed tonight?” With a wink, she walked out to the bathroom to clean herself off, leaving the three naked men on her bed a little bewildered. Leon shrugged, picking his clothes from the floor and getting dressed as he walked out.

  
“I don’t know about you two, but I’m glad to take the offer. I’m perfectly fine with sharing again.”

  
Arthur and Dylas just gave each other a slightly confused look, but the horse beastman just shrugged and stuck out his hand. “Tie?” Staring at the extended hand, Arthur just shrugged as well before shaking it.

  
“Whatever makes Frey happy, I guess. It wasn’t bad at least.”

  
So the four of them sat around the table, eating a decently sized dinner and talking about their days. And Frey, listening as Leon and Dylas were talking about some of their past with Arthur asking questions now and then, could not have felt any happier.


End file.
